


Always right

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camila defends Benny  to her husband
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Camila Rosario/Kevin Rosario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Always right

“Camila I’m sorry”Kevin took one of his wife’s hands in his 

“Sorry won’t cut it”Camilas voice heightened with anger she previously kept hidden 

“I ruined everything”Kevin says

“I thought I was being a good father by stepping in the middle of my daughters relationship with Benny”Kevin says 

“You weren’t being a good father in that moment”Camila had her hands on her hips 

“I know Cami” Kevin said 

“Benny has always looked up to you and what do you do?”Camila yelled 

“Say it”Kevin knew she would turn his own words against him 

“You shunned the poor boy”Camila said 

“I also told him he could never be a part of the family”Kevin wasn’t exactly proud now when he thought of his own nasty words 

“Alienating and judging him as a bad egg all because he loves Nina”Camila reasoned with him 

“I’ll find Nina and I’ll speak to her”Kevin gave in to how he wronged his own child 

“You know I’m right”Camila glares at him 

“You always are”Kevin says


End file.
